Dark Hearts
by Syolie
Summary: The most beautiful hearts are the ones that have matured and shown their true colours after surviving diversity and darkness. Akatsuki kidnap Naruto, and it brings out his hearts true form, well with a little help. Itanaru, OCC, Yaoi! lemon warning!


Plot bunnies strike again! Warning may be slight spoilers, not sure which chapters though!

Yaoi too, so if you don't like hit the back button now!

Enjoy!

!!!

'Thinking or talking to Kyuubi'

"Talking"

**Dark Hearts**

It was dark, very dark. No for it to be dark it would have to turn to light some time, this was just…black. He didn't know how long he'd been lying, no was he sitting or even standing, for all he knew he could be upside down, balancing on his head. Floating seemed the best way to describe his situation, floating in this blackness, this blackly black, blackness.

"Damn it!"

He cursed, but yet again he couldn't heat what he'd shouted,

'Well this sucks, no sight or hearing, cant smell a thing, it's fucking annoying!'

'I think it's supposed to be torturous, not annoying baka.'

'You're right this is torture. I can still hear you.'

'That almost hurt brat.'

'Damn I should try harder.'

'Sensory deprivation.'

'Huh' Naruto cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, or al least he thought he did. 'What are you talking about Kyuubi?'

'They're using sensory deprivation as a torture method.'

'It's not so bad I guess, its quiet, kinda relaxing.'

'You're so dense sometimes kit.'

'Hey!' Naruto huffed, 'Well at least it's helping me now.'

'Yeah well we'll see if you can still say that in a few hours'

-15 minutes later -

'Has it been an hour yet?'

'No.'

'Well damn, I can see how this is used for torture now.'

Naruto swore he sensed that Kyuubi had rolled his eyes, he lay back, he thought, and grumbled to himself, although he couldn't hear himself. He had no luck, at all. He sighed, Akatsuki, had captured him not in the middle of some high S class mission, or even chasing after the teme, he was starting out on his monthly trip over the Suna to see Gaara. Naruto had been using the pretence of acting as an ambassador of sorts, secretly he liked being in Suna because no one looked down on him or called him a monster there, he was seen as a hero, plus hanging out with Kankuro always turned out them doing something funny as hell that would always lead to Temari scolding them and the long talks with Gaara were never disappointing.

-2 hours later…maybe-

'Gah this is maddening!'

'Hn'

'Oh no you don't, when are people going to learn that "Hn" is not a word, it's a stupid noise made by stupid people!'

'The situation seems to be getting to you brat.' Kyuubi sneered.

'I know you're getting a kick out of this aren't you, you dumb fox.'

'I'll let that slide baka, you're not exactly in your right mind at the moment.'

'I'll show you my right mi-, do you sense that?'

Naruto and Kyuubi tensed as they both sensed the blackness lifting, Naruto could tell he was the right way up now, held in place by chains around his ankles, wrists and neck. Slowly the blackness was peeling away and he could see a blurry figure standing in front of him, by his pose it looked like he was releasing a genjutsu. The dim light stung his eyes and the dripping of water echoed painfully in his ears, his mouth felt like cotton was shoved in and he felt chains bite into him, he could smell the rock, blood and cold water. He took in all in, all the pain, the smells and sight, it was refreshing no matter how depressing to be free of that blackness. He groaned at the sensual overload and shook his head to clear it. He raised his head when he heard an "Tsk".

What he saw shocked him, he almost shouted out in surprise, then he saw the long black hair tied back, the red eyes, he looked like Sasuke, no doubt but this man was taller, his shoulders broader and definitely more handsome,

'Whoa, wait a minute where did that come from!"

'Gotta admit he is good looking brat.'

'No, no he doesn't!'

'You thought it first baka.'

'No I didn't, I don't like him. I like Sakura!'

"I never said anything about liking him, just that he looked good.'

'…Shit'

'Yeah, you're in deep boy.'

Itachi watched interestedly as Naruto seemed to have an internal conversation, with the Kyuubi he expected.

"Naruto-kun, your attention would be appreciated."

Naruto returned his gaze to the elder Uchiha, he straightened out as best he could, and kept eye contact.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"Leader-sama has asked me to tell you that you have a choice here-"

"What die or die, hah, the only thing here I want to know is why I'm still alive, why haven't you extracted the Kyuubi from me yet."

The raven stared at the younger boy and carried on, "You have a choice, you can join us, or you can die."

"Hmmm let me think, both seem so attractive, lets see, how about fuck off!"

The raven didn't react, he turned to leave, he paused at the door, "We will give you time to think it over, Leader-sama realised you may be difficult after being released from your torture." Naruto swore the elder man was smirking.

-24 hours later-

Naruto was tired and more than a little hungry, he'd been left in this standing position for a whole fricken day, his muscles were cramping and the cuts on it wrist from the chains were itchy and nipping. To say the least Naruto wasn't in a good mood. Sleeping was next to impossible standing up and the chains were chackra suppressing ones too.

"Live as a missing nin with these wack jobs or die having the Kyuubi extracted, not much of a choice ne."

'Well they both end with me being in a situation I'd rather not be in.'

"Aw thanks Kyu, you make me feel so special." Naruto rolled his eyes.

'To anyone else you could be mistaken for a wack job, talking to yourself, tut tut.'

Narutos eyebrow twitched, he just couldn't catch a break. The door to his room opened and he watched as two people walked in. Nether was Itachi he felt his stomach drop.

"Well looky looky, the little fox boy is all chained up, let's see you break out of those un." The blonde Akatsuki member leered at the younger blonde.

"Che, idiot." The red headed man was looking Naruto over with a stoic face.

Naruto could feel a headache coming on,

"You two are supposed to be dead."

The elder blonde smirked, "Supposed to be, hah, you Konoha ninjas should make sure you enemy is actually dead un."

Naruto groaned and shut his eyes, he couldn't take much more of this shit. He suddenly snapped his head back and glared at the red head, red bleeding into his eyes. The stinger from Sasori's puppet was centimetres from his face, he growled.

"His reflexes are still good." The stoic red head retracted his puppet and watched the red-eyed blonde for a response. The blonde boy only growled fiercely.

"I think you made him angry Saso-san."

"Don't call me that Deidara." Sasori turned his glare on the other blonde.

"Sorry, sorry un." Deidara raised his hands in an apologetic motion. They turned as the door opened again, Narutos growling lessened in volume.

"What are you two doing in here?" Itachis voice carried over to the offending pair. Itchai was next to them in an instant, his face a passive as ever, but he held a threatening aura around him.

"Just checking that Kisame wasn't talking shit un." Deidara snickered.

"Its obvious now he wasn't, now leave."

Itachi was now standing right in front of Naruto, blocking him from the others view.

"Fine, fine un."

Itachi didn't relax until the two had shut the door; he turned to look at Naruto. His bleeding back to their startling blue as he calmed, he thought he saw a flicker of emotion cross the elders face, but he shook it off.

"So I'm the new exhibition here eh, nice to know I'm treated the same nearly everywhere I go."

"No member but myself and Leader-sama has permission to enter this room."

"Oh what a relief, I can rest easily now."

"Sarcasm does not suit you Naruto-kun." Itachi had backed up a couple of feet and was staring at Naruto; he flickered over to the door and appeared back in front of Naruto in a heartbeat.

"Some food for you." He held out a tray with a glass of water and a bowl of what looked like stew.

"Are you planning on spoon feeding me or are you gonna let me feed myself?"

The elder smirked and Naruto gulped, he did not like that look, his normal smirk was far more- he stopped himself before he went further. Itachi placed the tray on a table near by and then walked back over to Naruto, standing a foot from the blond.

"If I release you, you promise not to run Naruto-kun."

"Like I'd try to run in a hide out I don't know my way around filled with people who could and probably would kill me, yeah I'm an idiot but I'm not stupid."

Itachi stared at Naruto searching his face; he blinked then unlocked the chains restraining him. He rubbed his neck and wrists, he sat at the table and ate the stew, which was surprisingly good, and it filled him up. When he finished he eyed the Uchiha who was sitting across from him silently, he sighed. He stood up and walked back over to the wall were the chains were and stood there waiting. Itachi looked amused as he attached the chains to Narutos ankles, he then stood straight and made some hand seals and dragged the neck and wrist chains out from the wall, making them longer, "Making you uncomfortable would put you in a bad mood, you are hardly easy to deal with anyway." Itachi explained for no reason. He chained Narutos neck and wrists and turned to leave, as he got to the door he turned to see Naruto setting his coat on the floor to sit on, he turned his head back to the door. Before he could leave he herd Naruto mumble, "Thanks."

Itachi turned again, "You are not an idiot Naruto-kun, and you are much smarter than people give you credit for." With that he left the room locking the door leaving a stunned Naruto in his wake.

"Huh?"

'I think the Uchiha just complemented you brat.'

"HUH!!!"

'Che, baka.'

-7 hours later-

Naruto felt some one shaking him shoulder, he grunted in annoyance. Great his first time getting some semblance of rest and they wanted him to wake up, "Ugh 5 more minutes" was his reply. He felt hot breathe next to his ear and he shivered.

"Naruto-kun, wake up."

He shivered again, that voice was sounded so- wait a minute! He jerked his head back from the voice and slammed his head painfully into the wall.

"Ita." He blinked and found himself looking into a pair of black eyes. He kept staring, rubbing his head where he had hit it. He watched as Itachi lent back into his sitting position and settled back 2 feet from him. He looked amused. Naruto couldn't help the blush that crept onto his face.

"Leader-sama wants me to get your answer, will you join us or will you die?"

Naruto sat there; a frown marred his tanned face. "Why am I being given a choice at all here?"

"Leader-sama thinks you have potential and with training you could become strong, he'd rather have you on our side with Kyuubi in control than just the Kyuubi with little control over it, it is the strongest of the tailed beasts after all." The Uchiha answered. "It would be in your best interests if you chose to join us Naruto-kun."

"My best interests huh, wouldn't that be to let me go home?" He frowned at the look on Itachis face. He couldn't place it.

"You would call the place were you are cursed and beaten by the people you have sworn to protect home?"

Naruto flinched, "I have my friends there and baa-chan and ero-sennin and,"

"These friends, the ones that haven't come to save you?"

"They are, they are going to come and get me, they have to!" Naruto cursed at the pitiful pine in his voice.

"Do they know you are the Kyuubi container?"

"No, but, but they are my friends."

Itachi stared at him, he felt sorry for the boy, such a life he had to lead that was chosen for him.

"Our information has found that the council and the elders have forbidden anyone even the Hokage from coming to get you."

Naruto looked down at his hands, "I would like to say your lying, but the council have always tried to stop me and stuff like that, Baa-chan told me they refused to let her take me as Hokage apprentice." He clenched his fists.

'Brat you do realise who your talking to don't you?'

Naruto looked up at Itachi and actually looked at him, "Do you hate Konoha?"

Itachi looked into the ocean blue eyes, he could only ever tell the truth to this boy and he knew it. "Yes, I do."

Narutos face softened, "Why?"

"It was Konoha that ordered me to kill my family." He said bluntly.

The blue eyes widened, "What, but why"

"My family was planning to take over the village, the council and elders found out and I was ordered to kill them, to save Konoha."

"I'm sorry."

Itachi's eyes snapped up to blue one filled with pain and sadness.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they asked you to- to do that, no-one should ever have to- do anything like that." The blonde looked back down at his hands, "But, even if they do hate me, I want to protect them and I still have to beat teme up for leaving."

"My little brother is foolish."

"You can say that again."

"Hn."

Naruto sat there, mulling over everything in his head, he raised his head to face Itachi.

"Give me until tomorrow, to think." He bowed his head and didn't raise it even when he herd the door lock,

'Brat, what are you going to do?'

"I don't know Kyuubi, I just don't."

-23 hours later-

Itachi walked the halls of the Akatsuki hide out, thinking about Naruto, if he had been in Itachis place and him in Narutos would the future be any different? He noticed the trail he was walking, one he'd walked for a few days straight now, one that lead right to the door of the room the young Kyuubi container was residing in. It was strange how quickly Naruto had weaselled his way into Itachis thoughts. He stopped, facing the door that separated him from the blonde, really it was strange how he'd never been attracted to any one before, even walking in on Konan in the shower, and now this blond _boy_ had done to him what others had not been able to. He remembered holding the boy as he carried him back to the head quarters, at that moment he had felt, dare he say it, butterflies in his stomach. So much for being asexual. He mentally pinched himself. Uchihas did not get flustered! He sighed and reached out for the door handle.

/////////

Naruto woke up, panting, from a rather inappropriate dream. His face was red as he noticed his problem.

"GAHH What the HELL was that for, dreaming something so-"

'Good? You seemed to be enjoying yourself.'

"Shut up, I wasn't."

'Brat, I'm in your head, I know what you're really thinking.'

"Shut up, shut up, shut up damned foxy bastard."

'Calm down brat.'

Naruto didn't respond he was busy bashing his head off the wall behind him trying to get rid of his problem.

'God damned bastard, with his long hair and red stupid eyes and sexy smirk- NO! NOT helping, think, think, Fuzzy Brows, Gai, Ero sennin!'

Narutos mental tirade was interrupted when the door opened and the object of his previous dreams walked in, 'FUCK that does NOT help! Why do you hate me god!!'

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?"

Naruto pulled his knees up to his chin and shook his head; he hid his face in his knees to hide the brilliant red blush blooming there.

"N-no, I was just thinking over my decision."

"Leader-sama will be here soon to hear your decision."

The blond nodded. He rested his forehead on his knees again, he looked up when he heard rustling and saw that Itachi was again sitting cross-legged staring at him. Naruto sighed when he had calmed down and arranged his legs into his meditation position; he cleared his mind and forced himself not to think about the black haired man opposite him.

'It's hard to ignore a guy like that brat.'

'Shh, I'm trying to meditate.'

"What is your decision?"

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked, did Itachi just ask him that? He studied the ravens face, "You'll have to wait and see." He smiled challengingly at the raven.

"Hn."

Itachi watched as Naruto closed his eyes again and relaxed, his breathing evening out, telling Itachi he was in meditation. He inspected the tanned face for the hundredth time but it still amazed him. His face had slimmed loosing the baby face look giving him a mature look. The whisker marks still standing out on his face gave it a lupine quality. He studied the light eyelashes that rested against the caramel cheeks, those eyelids hiding the bluest, most astounding eyes Itachi had ever seen. Itachi was glad to notice that Naruto seemed to have matured a lot since the last time he had seen him. His eyes travelled down over the black top that hid the boys torso, which he hoped was lean and toned too, he stopped his eyes from going lower, there was a time and a place for that and it wasn't here and now. He smirked at the thoughts going through his head as he sat there facing the blond boy.

Itachi turned when he heard the door open, seeing the person in the doorway he understood what was going to happen next. He stood and walked from the room, as he left he heard the Leader say, "Stand up Uzumaki, now what is your decision?" then Konan shut the door in his face. He scowled and walked back to his quarters, he'd find out later, one way or another.

* * *

Naruto felt pain, very painful pain. It hurt to breath and his heartbeat was crushing his eardrums, his eyes met the eyes of the orange haired man in front of him. He hoped to whatever gods there were that he had made the right decision. But why would Naruto Uzumaki ever make a decision he'd regret.

"Fuck that hurts."

Then he was back in that damned blackness again.

-Some time later-

Naruto rolled over, snuggling deeper into the soft mattress.

"Mattress?"

He opened his eyes to see black sheets, "I'm starting to see a theme here." He sat up steadying himself on his elbows and stared blearily around the room. There were two doors, a desk and chair, a chest with multiple locks on it and brackets set in the walls held small glowing orbs that lit the room. This room alone was bigger than his apartment back at Konoha.

'You said Konoha, not home.'

"Ah, oh well." As he sat up fully a wave of vertigo hit and he fell backwards. "Ahaha, what did that guy do to me."

"It was a binding jutsu, to make sure your plan wasn't to accept then run."

Naruto looked up and winced as the slight movement, "Feels like I've been bashed on the head a couple hundred times."

"Hn."

Naruto felt a hand grip his shoulder and pull him up into a sitting position, he swayed again and scrunched his eyes shut, he felt a glass being pressed into his hand and raised to his mouth. He took a big gulp and almost spat it back out but he felt a hand massaging his throat to help the weird tasting liquid to go down. Once the glass was empty, Naruto was lain back down. He opened his eyes to see Itachi watching him.

"What exactly was in that water?"

"Hn, it had pain antibiotics for the cuts, painkillers to help, and the water helps with the dizziness."

"Right, thanks."

Itachi sat there next to the blond who was falling asleep again, "What made you choose to stay?"

"I'm not sure, didn't exactly want to die though." The blond took one last glance at the raven-haired boy next to him and fell asleep.

Itachi watched the sleeping boy, playing with the golden bangs, sweeping them back from the tanned face, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when Naruto pushed his head into the action and he swore he could hear a slight purring.

"Molesting the newbie and while he's sleeping too, naughty un."

Itachi turned to see a smirking Deidara leaning against the door, "Don't think he'd appreciate it much un."

Itachi full out smirked at the annoying blond who flinched at the sudden appearance of emotion on Itachi's face, truthfully it scared him, "We'll see." He stood and glided towards the door and the scared blond, he pushed him out the room and shut the door after him, he started to walk away then turned still smirking evilly at the blond then disappeared.

"I can't help but feel sorry for the kid, un." The blond man sent a glance at the closed door, he sighed shook his head then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-3 weeks later-

"Come on brat, I know you can punch harder than that!"

Naruto stood in his stance, dodging and countering waiting for an opening. He back flipped out of the reach of the other mans scythe. He landed on his feet and pushed off, disappearing at the speed he moved at. The next moment Hidan was cursing as a hard punch to his shoulder left it dislocated and his scythe whipped across the room, embedding in the wall. The elder man scowled, "Not bad brat, I've had enough for one day."

"Che, only cause I was beating you, old man!"

"Watch or tongue or I'll cut it out!"

Naruto smirked at Hidan, who flipped him the finger as he left the training room.

"You're getting stronger Naruto-kun, not to mention faster and your strategies aren't as hap hazard as before."

Naruto turned to see Itachi behind him, "You like to appear out of no where don't you?"

"I was in the room for about 40 minutes, but you wouldn't have noticed me, you were concentrating on your fight."

Naruto watched the raven then smirked, "So you think I'm getting stronger then."

"You have improved, yes."

Naruto pouted, he turned round, his back to Itachi and rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. He took his top off and mopped his face with it. He smiled slightly when he felt strong arms go round his waist and lips on his neck. He chuckled, "Something you want Itachi-san?"

He heard Itachi growl and his breath hitched when he felt the elder bite down on his neck, he whimpered when he felt a tongue swipe roughly over the bite mark, "As if you need to ask, Naruto-kun."

Itachi kissed up the tanned column and tugged on the tan lobe, he smirked when he heard a small moan come from Naruto. He placed his head on Narutos shoulder and looked down to his hands, which were travelling up the toned chest, he ran a thumb over a nipple and felt as his became stiff. He pinched the bronze nub and chuckled as Naruto let out a loud moan, which grew louder as the black haired man twisted it slightly.

"Hah, ah Itachi."

Itachi looked round into lust clouded eyes and felt his already hard member twitch.

"Please."

He grabbed Naruto's chin and brought their faces closer together, lips millimetres apart, he let go of the nub and stroked his hand up and down the toned stomach and held onto the boys hip firmly with the other, keeping the them flush together. Naruto removed his face from Itachis panting, "Ma, not now, I need to shower." Itachi growled in annoyance, "It would be a waste of time to have one then need to take another."

"Wha- no," But Itachi cut him off by spinning him round so they were facing each other and crushing his lips to Narutos'. He reached down to cup the blond through his trousers, Naruto groaned and rolled his hips into the hand "'Tachi". Itachi smirked, "You don't want to then?" his smirked widened.

"Y-yes" Naruto stuttered.

"Yes what?" The smirk widened even more.

"I w-want it."

Itachi leaned his face into Narutos neck and breathed in, his hand came to rest on the boys hips, he brought his head back to see into the blonds face, he watched as the blue eyes unclouded and focused on his own onyx eyes, h watched as the other pouted.

"I hate it when you do that."

Itachi kissed the pout off of those delicious lips, "But the end result tends to be much desired."

"Only cause you're so damn persuasive, bastard."

"I will have you know I was not born out of wedlock."

Naruto gave Itachi a baleful stare, "You know what I meant."

The raven chuckled, behind the blondes' back he made some hand seals and the next thing they knew they were in a new room very familiar to both of them. They soon found them selves stripped of clothing, sweating bodies writhing together on the bed, both fully involved in a very passionate kiss. Naruto moaned as Itachi rubbed his tongue sensually over his own. Itachis mouth left Narutos and attached to his neck leaving red marks as he travelled down, his hand searching under his pillows for the bottle of lube. When he found it he smirked into the joint where shoulder makes neck. He slicked up three fingers expertly. He leaned back and looked into the blue orbs beneath him. He probed with his index finger and watched the emotions flit across his loves face, when the finger sunk in he soaked in the pleased look Naruto had, he moaned when he felt the tight muscles clench round the digit,

"Hah, just like the first time, Naru-chan."

Naruto gave an indignant grunt and rocked his hips, "I remember something bigger being in there our first time 'Tachi." The raven smirked at his blondes comment.

"Soon, don't get impatient."

Naruto moaned louder as a second finger was inserted and started to stretch, it made Itachi smirk, who knew his little kitsune was a masochist. As he stretched the blondes' entrance he was searching for that magic button and had Naruto arching and moaning louder in seconds. When he had three fingers stretching and thrusting in and out of the boy and felt him push back on the fingers he knew the blond was ready. Naruto whimpered quietly as he was left empty, he opened his eyes and grinned as he saw Itachi slicking his impressive members and aligning himself, "If some one had told me I'd end up in a situation like this I'd- Aaahhhh!" His sentence was cut off as the raven entered him in one snap of the hips, "Ah ha ha bastard, don't do that!" he snapped at the raven. He herd Itachi chuckle and winced slightly as he lay right on top of him to whisper in his ear, "Ah but I know you love it."

The blond shivered at the voice that could only be described as pure sin and moaned. He shuffled his hips, "Move 'Tachi." And Itachi did. Itachi held both of his blondes' hands above his head in one of his own and as he thrust into the boy each time hitting his prostate his other hand down the tease a nipple. He chuckled slightly winded, he could remember the very first time and saw his blondes face as he hit his prostate. He felt Naruto arch up underneath him, making their chests touch.

"'T-tachi!"

He smirked and kissed Naruto deeply, enjoying the heat that seemed the radiate from Naruto. "Ha-harder, faster!" He kissed the blond once more then pulled away, he let go of his hands and placed his legs on his shoulders and thrust particularly hard into the blondes' tight heat. "Like that?" The blonde nodded, looking dazed.

Itachi slowed down almost painfully, "Say it, I want to hear you."

"Y-yes, YES!"

Itachi smiled, not smirked but smiled, "Good." He carried on his hard, fast pace.

"I-itachi, I'm, gonna-"

"Let go then."

Naruto howled as he released his seed onto both of their chests and moaned, Itachi moaned with him as he felt the walls around him clench and almost sucked his own seed out of him, milking him. He shifted so he was between the tanned legs and bit down hard on the tanned neck, leaving an angry red mark. "Mine." He said possessively.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm yours."

"I'm glad you know it." The raven said licking the mark apologetically, he knew the Kyuubi would heal it and scowled slightly. He felt hands on his face, the next thing he knew Naruto had started a very passionate kiss, he clenched making Itachi hiss. He looked down into clear blue eyes, "Out, please."

Itachi smiled and nuzzled his neck as he withdrew from the blond feeling him wince slightly. He rolled onto his side pulling Naruto to his chest and buried his face in the blond hair. Naruto smiled and kissed Itachis Adams apple.

"I definitely need a shower now."

He felt the smaller body shift away from his and he growled, he saw the grin the blond sent him, "What?"

Itachi moved to pull him back but Naruto leapt out of reach, "Ah ah ah, shower." He turned and walked to the bathroom, he paused and turned to the glaring Uchiha, "You can come with me if you want."

Itachi only had to watch the tantalising hips sway for a second before he was up and pulling the blonde into the bathroom himself.

"Goddamn pervert."

"But I'm your pervert."

- A year later -

All the exits were blocked and no transportation jutsus could be used to leave the base. Two figures stared down at what used to be the Akatsuki base, which was now in flames. Shouts and screams could be heard from within. There was a resounding crack and the seven captured tailed beasts prison seemed to have broken, wisps of what could be spirits lifted into the air and disappeared.

"Where did they go you think?" Naruto coked his head to the side.

"Spirit world, maybe."

Naruto turned to his companion and nodded. He frowned when he looked back at the base,

"It's a shame though, they had started to grow on me, and Kisame wasn't so bad."

Itachi looked down at the blond next to him, "Their agenda wasn't exactly sane Naruto, it's better those dangerous people are not allowed to survive, especially Madara."

"Is it fair for us to be out here and not in there then."

"Life's not fair."

Naruto laughed, "No it's not, besides we have something to deal will in Konoha before we can even think of kicking the bucket."

Itachi smirked, vengeance would be his and they would clear up some other matters too along the way, they turned to leave, simple black cloaks billowing in the wind. The base at that moment exploded or seemed more like imploded as the seal set around it refused to let it burst out the way,

"Didn't Deidara always say the art was in the bang?" Naruto glanced back; a slight niggles of guilt in the back of his head.

"Hn."

They disappeared into the trees, leaving the smoking mound behind. The seals set would stop anything from leaving the boundaries, if anything was alive the try and leave.

- 48 hours later -

Danzo sat in his office, his fists clenched. He couldn't move. He sat there staring at the two intruders standing in front of him. The blond one sat down and smiled warmly as if to a friend.

"You've been busy all these years haven't you Danzo," the smiled widened, "Never thought you have to face the consequences." Naruto bent over the desk and tapped the bandaged mans face. The Danzo felt blinding pain as he was punched right on the nose. He winced when he knew it was broken.  
"You deserve much more from me you shit head." The blondes' smile was gone, his face deadly serious, "But some one else is owed your life." Danzos' visible eye widened when he saw who was under the second cloak, he felt fear freeze him in place as Uchiha Itachi stalked forward, his face empty but his eyes gleamed, "You know where to find me when you're done Itachi."

"Hn."

Naruto stepped out the room, locking the door behind him. He heard a muffled thump then walked quickly from the door and passed all the knocked out guards, Naruto almost felt sorry for them, almost. He walked silently staying in the shadows until he reached a door he knew all to well. He touched the handle, gripped it and pushed the door open, expecting to see Tsunade asleep on her desk. He was met with a view that shocked him to his core. He shut the door silently and stared at the woman who looked far older than he remembered, she was cradling her head in her hands and crying. The tears smudging whatever she'd been writing.

"Stupid gaki, stupid Naruto."

"I'm insulted ba-chan, you always told me I wasn't stupid."

"Oh god," she wailed, "Now I can hear him too."

Naruto felt his eyes water, he walked round to her side and gripped her shoulder, "Of course you can hear me ba-chan, unless you've gone deaf since I left."

Tsunade stiffened and grabbed the hand on her shoulder, almost breaking it in her grip. "Wha-" she looked up into his eyes, "Naruto!"

The next thing he knew he was suffocating in a marshmallow hell (1), he felt the arms round him loosen and he broke back the breath and narrowly dodged a punch to the head.

"What the hell old hag!"

"Don't what the hell me gaki, I was worried and then you went and got kidnapped by Akatsuki, we all feared the worst and the damned council forbade anyone,"

"I know they wouldn't let you come, but I was well taken care of, sorry ba-chan." He smiled at her and watched the medley of emotions run through the honey coloured eyes, "How did you escape?" She sat down and Naruto took the chair opposite.

"I didn't, not in the sense you're thinking I did."

"Did you have help, who got you out?"

Before Naruto could answer, some one spoke from the couch, "Of course he had help, he did formulate the plan but he couldn't do it alone."

Tsunade jumped up at the sight of the man on the couch, Naruto sighed, "I take it you finished up then."

"Hn."

Naruto smiled and rolled his eyes, "You'll have to excuse Itachi, he's socially retarded."

Itachi glared at the blond but made no other move. Tsunade looked between them with wide eyes. "He helped you, Uchiha Itachi."

"Yes then I helped him get his revenge." He stared at Tsunade trying to figure out what she was thinking, he looked up as he felt arms go around his shoulders and a pair of lips went to his neck, he went red in the face, "'Tachi not now."

Tsunades' eyes widened then she smirked slightly, "'Tachi?"

"Ah yeah, things happened…"

"Things?" Itachi looked down at his blond.

"Ah don't look at me like that."

"But you referred to me as a thing, in multiple."

"You're over reacting!"

Tsunade watched the two return volleys and smiled, Naruto had found some one, that someone was a mass murderer but what they were didn't seem to matter to them.

"You were just stopping by then."

The two stopped squabbling, or rather Naruto stopped squabbling, Itachi stopped retaliating. Uchihas do not squabble.

"Yeah, just checking in saying I'm alright, so you don't worry and stuff." The blond boy smiled.

"What about your friends and everyone who misses you."

Naruto smiled again looked up at Itachi then back to Tsunade, "Well I thought maybe you could tell them I'm ok and not to worry and stuff and maybe we'll see each other again."

Tsunade nodded, "I guess I can pass that on and Uchiha, you hurt him and I'll crush you skull." She looked pointedly at the raven, "You got that?"

Itachis' lips tipped up slightly at the corners, "Of course Tsunade-san."

They looked round as they felt several chakra sources heading their way, "You'd better go gaki."

Naruto nodded, he hugged her one last time and the duo jumped from the window and raced to the village entrance, disappearing into the darkness. Tsunade sighed, there was a knock at her door.

"Yes?"

The Anbu stepped through the door and reported, "Hokage-sama, Danzo has been killed, he has the Uchiha symbol carved into his skin and all surrounding guards are all alive, merely knocked out."

Tsunade rested her head on the cool glass, "Gaki," she smiled slightly then straightened out and turned, "Then you know you have a job to do, find out what happened exactly and report back."

"Hai!" The Anbu saluted and vanished, except one. He held out a scroll, "This was left with your name on it Hokage-sama." She took it and the Anbu vanished with the rest noticing the Hokage looked more alive. Her forehead scrunched up reading the information that had been hidden about the Uchiha massacre and also information the Uchiha Madara had been keeping, and a final note in Narutos chicken scratch that told were the remains of the Akatsuki base was and what had happened there. She shook her head and smiled out at the night. Naruto had found a heart to love him and for him to love.

"Good luck gaki."

Because it is well known a heart will truly mature and show its true colours sometime and the most beautiful hearts are the ones that mature in darkness and diversity and that survive to see the light. These Dark Hearts.

* * *

And that's a wrap!!!

A chicken mayo wrap to be exact.

This took me ages and was supposed to be up on Christmas but that plan went out the window.

For those who read Negima you'll see what I mean, hehe.

Hope you liked it, it is my second M rated scene so please don't kill me.

RxR as usual and much festive loves!!!

Syolie xxx


End file.
